cpucs_tournamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Notable Fights
This page notes the best fights that the CPU Championship Series has seen: where competitors exchanged blows and made masterful plays that came right down to the wire. This list includes matches in brackets as well as some Thug Finals plays. Season 1 SUBSCRIBE TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wolf vs Isabelle Stage: Temple. One of the first fights in CPUCS history, this fight started off slowly, with both fighters taking over 130% of damage before Wolf took the first stock with a U-smash and gained his Final Smash in the process. Wolf attempted to strike Isabelle with the FS, but her frame-perfect reactions enabled her to airdodge through the activation box as it activated. She then threw out a Side-B, which Wolf walked into, killing him. And Isabelle kept her momentum by landing her FS on Wolf near the blastzone, killing him at only 24% and putting Isabelle ahead 2-1. The battle kept going on in the north-east corner of Temple, until Isabelle lured Wolf off the ledge and naired him... it seemed as if he wouldn't be able to recover. But Isabelle went for the disrespect, hitting a helpless Wolf with D-air and knocking him out of freefall, where he successfully recovered on the pillar at the bottom of the stage. Isabelle pursued, and Wolf got his FS... and missed a second time. But the fight moved back to the top of Temple, where Wolf evened the stocks at 1-1; though he had an 80% deficit against him. It looked like Wolf could make a comeback; his percentage rose to 161 without dying, meaning he had maximum rage, and he scored 70% of damage on Isabelle in the process. But then, Isabelle got her Final Smash, and innocently planted a Gyroid in the ground. Then she cornered Wolf against the wall of a pillar and unleashed her FS. Wolf, however, rolled out of the way. And right onto the Gyroid Isabelle had planted earlier. ''As Wolf had accumulated 168%, the Gyroid was able to carry him upwards and blow him into the upper blastzone, securing the win for Isabelle. "Literally every option was covered there," commented Alpharad as the match ended. Vincent vs. Dark Samus PLEASE SUBSCRIBE PLEASE................ :* Lucina vs Shulk Stage: Find Mii. The match started off with Lucina taking an early lead using dominant aerials, driving Shulk to the edge of the stage and into the blast zone with a F-air. Shulk, however, struck back by obtaining his Final Smash and driving Lucina to the side of the stage with a F-Smash, and taking her stock with D-Throw into FS. As a further advantage to him, Lucina lost her FS in the process. A quick exchange later, with both fighters at around 70%, Lucina got her Final Smash once again, but miscalculated the dash and flew over Shulk's head. Shulk punished the mistake by activating Speed Monado and getting Lucina with a close-range Forward Smash, giving him the 3-2 lead with a hefty 97% on him. Shulk managed to get 57% on Lucina, but wasted his FS on the opposite side of the stage from his opponent- it is suspected that he tried to activate a Monado Art but didn't realize he had gotten his Final Smash. Though Shulk subsequently lost his second stock to a B-air, Lucina was still down 84%- but as commentator Alpharad put it, "I think she's back in it! I ''actually ''think him whiffing that Final Smash put Lucina ''back in the game." And while Lucina missed yet another Final Smash, she then spiked Shulk with a D-air that took him out at a mere 68%, giving Lucina the stock lead once again. Shulk took 59% damage before evening the stocks at 1-1 with an F-tilt, but he also got his FS in the process. While the match had been entertaining to watch up until now, the last stock was what gave Lucina vs. Shulk the legacy of being arguably one of the most hype matchs in CPUCS history. The stock started off with a bang as Shulk lured Lucina to side of the stage- but rolled before activating his Final Smash, turning what could have been a 0% kill into "only" 40% of damage on Lucina. "Why'd he roll?" Alpharad wondered. The match migrated to the edge of the stage, where Lucina landed a would-be fatal stage spike on Shulk- who expertly teched it. Lucina then launched Shulk with an F-air, but he hit the cage and teched once again. They damage-traded and Shulk activated Smash mode- now both competitors were at easy kill percent. The battle moved between the two platforms of the stage, where Lucina struck Shulk with a nair and he TECHED THE STAGE SPIKE AGAIN. Lucina got her Final Smash, but had to use it to recover after Shulk hit her offstage. Even more blows followed, with Lucina teching against the cage after being launched and Shulk teching a stage spike yet again ''and then teching against the cage once more. Shulk was then driven offstage but managed to grab the ledge and edge attacked- which Lucina parried ''and'' punished with a down smash, taking Shulk's final stock with 127% on her. Please sub to me and alax please....?????? None yet. VINCENT'S REVENGE Kirby vs. Link THE SUBSCRIBE GRAND PRIX Kirby vs. Shulk Ridley vs. Incineroar Kirby vs. Incineroar Season 2 BRACKET NAME Vincent vs ToyConvict ''Note: for special moves, moves will be called by their official names rather than "___ B" to avoid confusion from Mii Brawler's custom moves. Stage: Wuhu Island- "Everyone's favorite stage." and Mushroom Kingdom U. A match between two old rivals- the legendary Vincent against his school bully and 7-time escape artist ToyConvict. Right off the bat, Vincent fired off an Exploding Side Kick at point-blank range that sent ToyConvict reeling. But ToyConvict struck back by evading Vincent's Yuri Kozukata Assist Trophy and hitting Vincent with his own Exploding Side Kick, taking Vincent's first stock. ToyConvict then lived to over 200% against Vincent before dying to Dillon (AT). The criminal kept the momentum going by getting Vincent with an Arcade Bunny (AT), taking him out right after the legend had broken a Smash Ball. But Vincent struck back, taking ToyConvict's second stock with a dash attack and soon after taking his opponent's THIRD stock with a Final Smash, putting Vincent up 3-2; his first time with a stock advantage in the bout. However, as the stage transitioned to Mushroom Kingdom U, ToyConvict quickly struck Vincent with an F-Smash and put the two Mii Brawlers at even stock and percent- from here, it would be a ferocious back and forth to determine supremacy. Vincent quickly gained stage control by summoning Burrowing Snagret and Mimikyu and pressed his advantage by KOing ToyConvict from center stage with a vicious D-Smash. He then showed off his defensive mastery by parrying an Exploding Side Kick from ToyConvict- prompting Alpharad to remark, "C'mon, dude, do you realize who you're messing with?" However, commentator's curse occurred- as Alpharad said those words, ToyConvict summoned the Black Knight from an Assist Trophy and proceeded to pull off an impressive combo of Black Knight sword slice -> charged U-Smash -> Black Knight slice again to dealing a brutal 61% '''of damage and, once more, evening the playing field with both fighters having 1 stock and 0% of damage. And it appeared that Vincent would be the loser of the fight- in a flash, using speedy strikes and another Black Knight combo, ToyConvict dealt 49% on his foe '''and broke his shield. But he made a devastating mistake- in arrogance, the convict punished with a U-Smash instead of an Exploding Side Kick: the latter would likely have killed, but the former only dealt another 18% to Vincent. Still, though, it looked like ToyConvict had the upper hand, especially after he pulled out Shadow and Latios/Latias. But as Vincent, with 99%, was blown into the air, he Suplexed a pursuing ToyConvict and they both rocketed down to the blast zone, a suicide KO on Vincent's last stock... and were saved by the Stage Morph.' '''Back at Wuhu Island, Vincent summoned Starman and Tiki and took ToyConvict from 13%... to 69%... to 104%... all the way to a '''KO'... in the span of 17 devastating seconds. Vincent had overcome the odds and emerged victorious. INCIN'S BIG WIN Blue Incineroar vs. Dr. Mario Vincent vs. Link PLANTATIONAL Cloud vs. Captain Falcon Cloud vs. Zelda Cloud vs Piranha Plant PRISON BREAK ToyConvict vs. King Dedede Ridley vs. Luigi SUBSCRIBE GRAND PRIX 2 Vincent vs. King Dedede Link vs. Villager Season 3 NO FUN ALLOWED Vincent vs. Dark Vince King Dedede vs. Dark Vince Audible Link vs. Dark Vince WORLDS COLLIDE Punished Convict vs. Dark Vince Vincent vs. Punished Convict Dark Wolf vs. Captain Falcon TRAINING CAMP Blue Incineroar vs. Zelda Blue Incineroar vs. Dark Audible Dark Link THE BEACH EPISODE Blue Incineroar vs. PG Incineroar ENDGAME Major vs. Dark Wolf Matt vs. ToyConvict Blood Falcon vs. Parsec Captain Falcon Vincent vs. Dark Vince Skillshare Kirby vs. Hilda Blood Falcon vs. Vincent Blood Falcon vs. King Dedede Skillshare Kirby vs. Blood Falcon Skillshare Kirby vs. Zelda Season 4 TIMESKIP Blood Falcon vs. Rosalina MAJOR IS HERE Bowser vs. Luigi Bowser vs. Tony PIZZA TIME Ike vs. Punished Rosalina TOP TEXT Robin vs. The Commissioner HEIR TO THE THRONE The Agent vs. Rosalina The Agent vs. Major "I NEED A HERO" from the film, Shrek 2 Major vs. Solo Major vs. Erdrick Heroes vs. Major Duncan ; the way home Falco vs. King K. Rool Erdrick vs. King Dede King Dede and JoSniffy vs. Blood Falcon MAJOR'S PRE-MAJOR INVITATIONAL Ridley vs. Blue Incineroar Bowser vs. Naomi Winters Zelda vs. Skillshare Kirby Naomi Winters vs. Zelda Skillshare Kirby vs. Naomi Winters